The legendary Uzumaki Twins
by gunmanprice
Summary: It's 10 years after the Fourth Great Ninja war. Naruto and Hinata are happily married and have twins on the way. What is in store for our #1 knuckleheaded ninja and his twins? Read and find out. Full description and back story inside.
1. Birth of legends part 1

**Full description/Backstory:** (You can skip this if you want)

Naruto and Hinata have been married for 9 Years. After the Fourth Great ninja war, They decided that life was too short and got married after dating for only a year prior to the war, much to the surprise of all their friends.

Naruto was made hokage not long after the war ended, because during said war tsunade was thought to be killed by madara, who was killed shortly after by none other than an enraged naruto. Tsunade was later found to be barely alive, and saved by Sakura. He also had the overwhelming support of all the ninja clan leaders when the new hokage was being debated, because every ninja naruto fought alongside said he was a great leader. It also helped that not 1 of the shinobi under naruto's command were killed. So after the support for naruto's nomination was put forth, a vote showed a nearly unanimous vote make him the next hokage. He was made hokage not 2 weeks later.

Sasuke In this fic didn't actually abandon the village, Mainly because he didn't receive the curse mark during the chunin exams(which afterwards naruto and sasuke were promoted to chunin). Sasuke and naruto are best friends and can admit it. They still bicker, and have their childhood nicknames for each other, but they became much better friends after the war.(So a OOC sasuke) Sasuke and sakura have been married for 7 years now. They also have a boy on the way. He is supposed to be born about a month after naruto and hinata's twins.

During the war, all of the akatsuki Were killed. The key member's were killed by none other than naruto, with a little help from sasuke. Except itachi. Sasuke was the one to kill itachi, like he always wanted to do.(Now i know what you're thinking "OMG there is no one for the twins to fight" Well i will be taking care of that. You will just have to wait and see how hehe)

* * *

A/N: I will be doing time skips during the duration of the story, because there will be times where it is necessary to keep the story interesting, and flowing nicely.

I would also like to mention that there will be a few jutsu from other story's in this fic, just because they are so freakin cool, or they fit the characters well. At the end of a chapter where i introduce someone elses Jutsu, i will tell the name of the fic i got the jutsu from(with a link of course), or tell you i don't remember the name of the fic, because...well...i tend to have a bad memory when it comes to names. If someone recognized the jutsu though, and knows the fic, feel free to tell me what it's from, and i'll make the correction. I would greatly appreciate it.

I will also be giving descriptions of the jutsu i create at the end of the chapter.

Now i think that's enough rambling, ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

Chapter 1 Birth of legends part 1:

It was another beautiful day of spring for konoha. The sun was blazing high in the sky, the cherry blossom trees were beginning to bloom, blanketing the ground in pink, and the sounds of the bustling village could be heard far beyond the village walls.

Like always, the sounds of battle emanating from the uzumaki compound, were as loud as ever thanks to Naruto and Sasuke. The two were having their daily sparring match, and it was just as destructive as the last. The only difference today, was that their wives were indulging in the sight of their husbands childish rivalry, or 'sparring' as the men put it.

While the two women watched their husbands, they talked about whatever came to mind, mainly past event's and how their pregnancies were going, all from the shade of a large cherry blossom tree, which was beginning to smell a little like rose's.

"haha, ya, i was really surprised he lost all that weight." hinata said after laughing.

"Well i think ino's pestering had something to do with it." sakura said.

"That wouldn't surprise me." Hinata said.

"Ya."

The girls laughed again briefly before looking at the match in front of them, which was starting to get very interesting.

As they watched, naruto disappeared before one of sasuke's lightning spears nearly hit him. He reappearing behind sasuke and kicking him high into the air before he could react. Before sasuke could correct himself, 4 naruto's appeared under him and kicked him higher with their legs. Not a second later 3 more naruto's appeared, but this time they were 30 feet above him. two of them grabbed the middle one's arms "Wind style: sonic bunshin missile jutsu!" They said, then flung the middle one like a slingshot at sasuke then dispelled. As the clone flew at blinding speed, a layer of blue chakra began to envelope the it, which seemed to increase its velocity. Sasuke braced for the impact since he couldn't dodge. The clone connected with sasuke in the gut, knocking the wind out of him and propelling him towards the ground. Before sasuke got a foot from the clone, it exploded in a bright flash of light and heat. The explosion propelled sasuke even faster toward the awaiting green. Near instantly he impacted the earth, causing the ground to shake and a large cloud of dust and dirt to sprout up.

The women were about to go help him, when a blur shot from the cloud towards the awaiting naruto. At this the women sat back under the tree to relax, since they weren't supposed to be under any stress due to being so far in their pregnancies. Hinata was barely 9 months, so she was expected any time now and sakura is just under 8 month's so she is close as well.

"They're ridiculous." sakura said, after she sighed with her eye's closed and head against the tree.

"Tell me about it. I don't think anyone but them could recover from an impact like that and still fight at full strength" Hinata said as she watch naruto teleport above sasuke with a rasengan in hand.

"Not just that. This rivalry of theirs is going to seriously hurt them one of these days, and when it does, we'll be the one's that'll have to take care of them."

"Do you really think they'll let it escalate that far?" Hinata asked "Their the two best shinobi in the village. I think they have enough control to keep from seriously hurting the other."

Sakura looked at hinata questioningly and said "Well that may be true, but they're also hard headed and determined to beat the other, they've been like that since our genin days, so yeah i think i can say that they'll get hurt one of these days, whether it's intentional or accidental." she then turned her head back to the fight.

"Well you're right about that." Hinata said, as she stood up. "I'll be right back i have use the lady's room."

"O.K."

Once Hinata stood up, she started to walk toward the uzumaki manor. She got 5 feet then felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, along with a wet feeling on her legs. Hinata let out a whimper, and grabbed her stomach, while leaning against a nearby tree.

Sakura heard the whimper then saw Hinata grabbing her stomach "Are you ok Hinata?"

"Sakura..." Hinata said but drew silent before looking at her pink haired friend. "I think i just went into labor..."

* * *

A/N: I know it's short but this chapter is mainly to get the stage set and information out. The next chapter will be longer, trust me. Be sure to critique what i have given so far. If there is anything i can improve before the next chapter, i really like to know.

My Jutsu:

**Sonic Bunshin Missile:** I think you can guess the aspects of this one but i'm going to explain it anyways.

The jutsu was developed by naruto shortly before he became a jonin.

The clone uses two fellow clone's as initial propulsion then created it's own by using wind chakra to push itself forward, thus increasing speed. That is the blue aura the close get's in transit to the target.

The farther the target is away the fast the clone will be going, thus causing more damage. That is why this technique is usually used at long range.

Once the clone reaches it's target, it releases all the chakra it could store along transit and causes an explosion with size and power depending on distance to target.

The only weakness of this jutsu is that the clone missile only move's in a straight line so a fast enough opponent can dodge the clone missile.

The jutsu requires a small amount of chakra to perform. To naruto's standards anyways. To anyone else it would require a pretty large amount of chakra.

**Lightning spear:**

Created by Sasuke for the chunin exams, but he never used it.

Create's a spear about the height of sakura with a radius of about 1 inch.

Can penetrate Nearly anything it comes into contact with.

Can only be stopped by a very strong wind jutsu.

Moves at about 300 mph when Sasuke throws.


	2. Birth of legends part 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late upload, i spent 3 days on this chapter total so i hope you like it. There is a bit if a twist at the end that i hope you enjoy and no cliffhanger this time XD.**

I would like to thank cybercorpsesnake and kamahamaha for being my very first reviewers. Thanks guys!

* * *

chapter 2 Birth of legends part 2:

The day had gone by fairly quiet for the staff of konoha's hospital. There had been only 1 emergency today and the patients had been quiet and compliant for the most part. But the staff knew better than to take advantage of quiet days. They knew that at any moment, an emergency could arise, and they would need to be ready. This mentality would prove to be a good one as a tall man with sun yellow hair and white cloak appeared out of thin air in the hospital's main lobby, carrying a pregnant woman with hair as dark as the night sky.

Ino, who had been working at the hospital for 8 years now, saw Naruto appear with Hinata in his arms, and immediately ran over to them to find out what happened. "Hokage-sama, what's the situation?"

"Hinata's water broke. I think she's going into labor." Naruto said, still trying to calm down from the initial shock.

"Ok, i'll get tsunade-sensei." Ino said, before she started barking orders at the nurses in the room. "You get a stretcher for Hinata, then You and You, help Hokage-sama and Hinata to their private room."

Once Ino was done giving order's, the nurse's got to work. In less than 30 seconds, Hinata was on a stretcher and moving down the white hallways of the hospital towards the their private room.

Once they reached the room, Hinata was moved from the stretcher to the bed, with Naruto at her side holding her right hand in his, the entire time.

20 minutes passed before Tsunade came walking through the door, with Shizune and Ino close in tow.

Tsunade looked into Hinata's eyes and gave her a warm smile before she looking at the nurse closest to the couple and asking "How close are the contractions?"

The nurse was quiet for a second before she said, "We haven't checked Tsunade-sama."

"What!" Tsunade yelled as she glared at the 2 nurses with a cold stare that promised punishment. "Useless..." Was all she said before dropping the stare and making her way over to Hinata.

After taking a minute to examine Hinata, she rose from her chair and said "At the current rate i would guess the contractions are 11 minutes apart since you are already 1 cm dilated. The rate of dilation is indeed fast. If you continue at this rate, you will hit the second stage in less than an hour."

All the women in the room looked at Tsunade in amazement. Naruto just sat there confused.

"What' s so surprising about hitting the second stage in an hour?" Naruto said, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

(You can skip this paragraph if you don't want to know how the birthing process works, in a basic sense anyways)

Tsunade was the one to answer his question, "Well Naruto, the first stage of birth varies, but for first time pregnancies, it takes about 9 hours. During this time, the cervix dilates to 2.5 cm. Once the cervix dilates to 2.5 cm, the birth enters the second stage which lasts for about 2-4 hours. In that time the cervix dilates to 10 cm with contraction occurring about 2-3 minutes apart. once that point is reached, the baby can then start to be pushed out. Once the baby is out..."

Tsunade didn't get to finish before naruto interjected "Ok, i think i know all i need to for now."

Tsunade just looked at naruto with her usual annoyed face before sitting in a chair close to the door to rest for a minute.

Half an hour went by without interruption, besides Hinata's cries of pain from the ever more frequent contractions. That was, until a very winded Sakura came rushing through the door with sasuke close behind her.

"Did we miss anything?" Sakura asked, shifting her gaze from Hinata and Naruto to Tsunade.

"Hinata should be reaching the second stage soon." Tsunade said as she went to sit back down after checking Hinata's progress.

"What?" Sakura said, surprise clearly evident in her tone.

"I'm just as surprised as you. I don't know how, but the birth is progressing at an abnormally high rate. There's nothing else out of the ordinary so it's not a cause for alarm at this time."

"Well if you say so Tsunade-sensei" Sakura said, clearly relaxing.

"I'm not you sensei anymore sakura, you can stop calling me that. Plus, your skill as a medic is on par, if not better than mine."

Sakura giggled as a slight blush formed on her face from the compliment before she said "Thanks Tsunade-sen...I mean Tsunade, I'm flattered you think so highly of my skill, but i still think i'm a good few years away from being able to compete with experience and skill."

Everyone let out a light laugh at that, even Hinata and Naruto laughed.

After a few seconds, Shizune decided to finally contribute to the conversation as she turned to look at Sakura "So why were you so tired when you came in Sakura?"

"Huh?" Sakura said as she looked at Shizune for a second then said "Ow!" before she turned back to look at Naruto and said "Naruto i managed to find everyone except Guy and Lee. Their all wanting to talk to you in the waiting room."

Naruto frowned and looked at Hinata "I can't leave Hinata alone. Why can't they come in here?"

"It's hospital policy, only family is allowed in the room during the birth. I'm sorry Naruto" Sakura said in a sad tone.

Naruto sighed and said "I'll be right back Hinata-hime." He got up and started toward the door. As He passed Sakura, he looked her in the eye's and said "Sakura, tell me if anything changes ok?"

"I will Naruto. Now go and greet our friends."

Once Naruto was gone, one of the nurses asked, "Wait if only family can only be in here, why is Sakura-sama and Sasuke-sama allowed in here?"

"Because Naruto and Hinata named us the twins godparent's, as we did them for our child. So that makes us family." Sakura said as a matter of factly while Sasuke just grinned.

Naruto made his way down the brightly lit, white walled hallways of the hospital, towards the waiting room. When he arrived, he saw most of the rookie 12. The first one to greet Naruto was Kiba and Akamaru.

"Hey look it's the konoha flash!" Kiba said as Naruto made his way over.

"Hey guy's. How it been?" Naruto said, but as seen as finished that sentence, he was tackled by the giant ball of white fluff known as Akamaru. Naruto couldn't help but laugh, "Hey Akamaru, you miss me?"

After a second of fighting, Kiba managed to get Akamaru to get off of him. Kiba laughed then said "Sorry about that. I guess he really missed you."

"You can say that again." Naruto said as he got up and brushed his cloak off.

"Kiba, why can't you keep your dog under control?" said a girl Naruto didn't recognize, as she walked up next to kiba, lacing her arm with his.

"Why hello. I don't believe we've met, i'm..." Naruto said but was cut off.

"Naruto Uzumaki, also known as the Konoha flash and sixth Hokage of konohagakure. It's an honor to meet such a renowned shinobi." The unknown woman said, bowing her head in respect, letting her light brown hair swing over head.

"I'm flattered. It's nice to meet you..." Naruto said, going into his signature pose, while trailing off for her introduce herself.

"I'm Nabi Amaki of the Nabi clan, and Kiba-kun's girlfriend. I just came from kumogakure a month ago so i could be with my Kiba-kun." Amaki said as she lifted her said and tightened her grip on kiba's arm, making him blush.

"So kiba finally got a girlfriend, good for you buddy" Naruto said while putting a hand on kiba's shoulder.

Everyone around them laughed as Kiba's blush got a few shades darker.

"Well in other news, how's Hinata doing?" Choji said, while munching on an apple.

"Well the birth appears to be progressing at an abnormally high rate, but as of right now it's hasn't putting her in any danger. Other than that she's fine and things are progressing as they should." Naruto said as he walked towards Choji to shake his hand.

"Could the Kyuubi have something to do with the accelerated birth?" Shikamaru asked Getting up from the chair he was sitting in.

Naruto leaned against a nearby wall and closed his eyes before he sighed and said in a dour tone "Tsunade didn't say anything about the Kyuubi, but it is a possibility if the twins somehow inherited it's chakra. Sakura did say it was a possibility that since the Kyuubi has been leaking chakra into my body for years, it could have mutated and bound to my DNA. Therefore allowing to to be passed down to my children, but Sakura didn't see anything unusual when she tested me, so we have no idea."

As Naruto said that, the room went from happy to sad in too short of a time.

"Come on, lets not think about the possibility's. Let's focus on the good things happening to day." Tenten said, in an attempt to lift the mood. I seemed to work.

"Ya! Naruto is going to be the first father of our generation, and with the shyest girl of our generation nonetheless." Kiba said, then laughed, and got a nice whack in the head from Amaki.

"What have i told you Kiba, you need to cut back the teasing." Amaki said, clearly annoyed.

"Well you don't seem to mind it when i tease you" Kiba said in a sly tone as he grinned at Amaki.

"Why you!" Amaki said as her face turned bright red and hit Kiba even harder in the head, knocking him out.

Everyone laughed at the couple's antics. It did do the trick though in to lightening the mood. Everyone was laughing and had mostly forgotten the earlier conversation that caused the sadness in the group.

As Kiba tried to pull himself up, Neji said "So have you guys thought about any names yet?"

Naruto looked at Neji and smiled his toothy grin "Ya we have, but we decided that we will make the decision when we see them. It just seems like the right thing to do. You know?"

"Yes, i understand. It's better to judge on looks then prospects." Neji said in his usual droll attitude. Over the years his attitude really hasn't changed much, even with Tenten trying to get him to open up more, if not for anyone else, then at least for her since they've been dating for 6 and a half years.

Over the next 10 min, everyone caught up with latest gossip and reminisced on old memories from their childhood. Naruto had to admit, over the years he couldn't usually get a chance to really sit down and catch up with all his friend, besides the occasion birthday or brief catch up during mission assignment. It felt good to have everyone here and be able to catch up on things he missed because of his hokage duties or just didn't have time attend, but as usual, all good things aren't meant to last.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled running straight at Naruto.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"The twins are finally ready, Hinata needs you right now." Sasuke said in a rushed before he started to run back to the private room.

"Ok i'll talk to you guys soon, can't miss my twins birth can i?" Naruto said with a large grin on his face before he started to run after Sasuke to the room.

Everyone yelled bye to Naruto as he ran down the hall to his private room, a large grin growing even larger with every step he took towards the room.

Naruto arrived at the room in less than 2 minutes, right behind Sasuke. As Naruto walked into the room, he saw Tsunade ready to deliver the baby, Shizune in a chair to the left of Hinata, applying a cool rag to her forehead, and Sakura in his old chair, holding Hinata's hand, while trying to comfort her.

Naruto looked at Sakura and said "So what can i do to help?"

"First, come take my place, you should be the one comforting her."

Naruto walked over to Sakura and switched spots with her. As soon as he sat down he grabbed Hinata's right hand in both of his, then Hinata turned her head to look at Naruto.

"Where were you?" Hinata said in a weak voice, clearly do to the labor.

"I went to see how our friends were doing. They're all doing great, Kiba even found a girlfriend from kumo." Naruto said and laughed.

Hinata laughed too, but weaker, then said "I'm glad he finally found someone."

"Ya, she act's like Sakura used to act towards me when we were younger. He does something stupid and she hits him." They both laughed again and Sakura gave them a stare as she grinned ever so slightly.

"Hinata i'll need you to push on the count of three" Tsunade ordered.

Hinata braced herself to push and Naruto squeezed her hand a little more so she knew he was there for her.

"One, Two, Three, Push!"

Hinata pushed with all her strength and began to scream from the physical pain. Naruto on the other hand was going through a just as painful mental strain from being forced to just sit and watch his Hime endure such pain, and the only thing he can do is hold her hand and try to absorb some of the pain, when she squeezed his hand during the push.

This repeated for 3 more push's before Tsunade saw something "I see the crown of the first twin."

Naruto and Hinata's face lit up for a second till Tsunade queued for another push, and things resumed. After about 15 minutes of pushing Tsunade said "It's a Girl!"

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and smiled. Tsunade didn't give them time to rejoice as she called Naruto over.  
"Naruto, would you like to cut the cord?" Tsunade said as she offered him a pair of scissors. Naruto didn't say a word. He took the scissors from Tsunade and cut the cord of his newborn baby girl. He went back to sit next to Hinata as the baby was cleaned by Sakura. The couple didn't get much time to rest though as Tsunade spoke up again, "The last one is coming, this one should be faster."

Hinata only had to push for 9 minutes this time, after which Tsunade said "It's a boy!" Naruto and Hinata were overjoyed that their twins were now in the world of the living and that the labor was finally over. "Naruto?" Tsunade asked as she extended the scissors to him. Naruto took the scissors, but he didn't cut the cord with them. Instead he extended the scissors towards Sasuke, who was leaning against the wall next to Naruto during the whole labor.

Sasuke looked shocked to say the least. He looked at the Scissors for a minute before he said, "I can't Naruto, He's your kid, you deserve the right."

Naruto just looked at Sasuke before he grinned his trademark grin and with conviction, said "Teme...You've been my Brother and Rival from the day we met in the academy, sure we've had our arguments and fights, but in the end, that's what brothers do. You're my brother and that will never change. So i want you to do this as a signature to make the bond between our clans eternal, even after we pass away."

Everyone in the room was speechless to say the least. Sasuke just looked at Naruto, wide eyed for a minute. Once he overcame the initial shock, he took the scissors from Naruto, and said "Alright Naruto, let this symbolize the creation of an eternal bond between the Uzumaki and Uchiha clans, for our children to strengthen and grow on, together." Sasuke cut the cord and handed the Scissors back to Tsunade and went to give Naruto a large bear hug, which Naruto returned. Once they sat down, everyone in the room was still trying to processing the magnitude of the historical event that had just occurred, right before their eye's.

A few minutes passed in silence, until a nurse came in with 2 babies, 1 wrapped in a blue blanket, and the other wrapped in a pink blanket. The nurse handed the boy to Naruto and the girl to Hinata.

"So what are you going to name them?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked down at the blue bundle in his arms and noticed the boy had red hair from the little hair he did have. "Hinata he has red hair like my mother." he said as he let the little boy play with his finger. After a moment he had it "What about Ryu?" Naruto asked as he looked at Hinata.

"Ryu(Dragon), Hmmm I like it. Ryu it is" Hinata said as she smiled at Naruto then turned to the pink bundle in her arms. She thought for a moment before she too had it. She looked at Naruto and said "How about Natsumi?"

"Hmm Natsumi?" Naruto said as he thought for a few seconds, then decided. "It's perfect!"

* * *

A/N: Ok! I feel so much better about releasing this chapter. I worked for 2 days for a total of about 12 hours on this chapter, so i think i did a pretty good job for only 10 hours of work lol(not counting 1 day of editing). I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible, but i think i will edit the next one a bit more because i wanted to get this one out as soon as possible to make up for the really short first one. This one is significantly longer at just under 3k words. Finally be sure to Review, so i know what i need to improve and/or if you liked the story or not.

P.S. If you think this chapter is so riddled with grammar errors that i should go back and edit it, tell me please.


End file.
